wfatfandomcom-20200213-history
Elijah Thomas
Elijah Thomas, usually referred to as Eli, is a thirty-five year old foreign government agent, tenured to SIS in England but working with the FBI in America. He's technically a spy for the British, sent to determine how much knowledge the Americans have on dream crime, but gets sent on normal cases anyways. He is partnered most often with Gemma Walker, but has also done cases with Ted Kohler. His play-by is John Oliver. Personality Eli is abrasive, in a word. He tends to make a lot of enemies, and it's very hard to warm to him, mostly because everything he says sounds vaguely sarcastic and crude. He is definitely a wild card, and is somewhat hard to predict, especially when put under stress. Eli does have some nice points - he speaks rather well, and to those he genuinely cares about, he is the most loyal person on the face of the earth. However, most of the time, Eli has a marked disdain for what's happening around him, and seems a bit detached. Eli gets unnecessarily angry at things and people, usually over minor slights. Before completely loathing Ted Kohler for what he did to Gemma, his main irritation with the man was that he dared to date his closest companion. Eli will also go to extreme lengths to exact retribution on others, just to see them suffer, not for any real reason. He seems to have little moral qualm with screwing people over, though he holds grudges with people who did just that to him. He is also a bit of a hedonist and a ladykiller. Eli is easily a functioning alcoholic, and somehow, manages to get with a lot of women, despite not being very handsome. It must be the accent. He also may or may not be an extremely closeted bisexual. Relationships With Gemma Walker Gemma Walker is Eli's partner in the SIS, his closest confidante, and, in many ways, his sister, despite them not being related. The two of them started off as obvious antagonists - Gemma was working his case in the SIS, while Eli was Britain's most wanted criminal for murder and criminal extraction. After being sold out by James Eames, Gemma was able to track down Eli, trap him in a dream, and force him into Limbo, earning his unconditional surrender to Scotland Yard. After being put on trial, the government offered Eli a choice: rot in jail for the rest of his life, or become a special agent for SIS, helping to track down other dream criminals, like himself, as part of a plea bargain. Eli chose the latter, and his assigned partner became Gemma Walker. Neither of them were pleased with this arrangement, but the two of them became very close in the year they spent in England before being shipped to America to aid in extradition/spy on the Americans. Gemma, though easily exasperated by Eli, sticks by him. The two of them act as brother and sister, loving each other unconditionally, even if they get on each others' nerves sometimes. Their tenure in America together has been fairly rocky, what with Eli accidentally getting in too deep in a sexual relationship with Phoebe Chou, and Gemma becoming pregnant with Ted Kohler's child, but the two of them remain fairly competent double agents for both the FBI and SIS. Eli has also vowed to raise Gemma's eventual child, should she decide not to give it up for adoption. With Ted Kohler Ted Kohler is Eli's occasional partner on cases in America, especially a serial murder case involving young blonde runaways and insane amounts of H100. The two of them loathe each other - Ted hates Eli's foreign nature and the way he constantly tries to stick his nose in he and Gemma's relationship; Eli hates that Ted is dating Gemma, not to mention his insane level of patriotism and racism. They don't make a very good team, but they somehow get work done. Eli believes he is the only one who gets anything done between the pair of them. Eli recently has written off Ted completely, after he got Gemma pregnant and refused to have anything to do with the baby. The next time Eli sees him, he will probably attempt to kill him. With Maia Vaughn Maia Vaughn is another person on Eli's shit list, though for minor reasons that don't make much sense to anyone besides Eli. Maia did take a case of his involving Gregory Allen dealing drugs, presumably because of her attraction to him; Eli hasn't let Maia forget that he knows about this. She has, in retaliation to his blackmail attempts, punched him in the face, broken his glasses, and dumped iced tea in his lap. Eli is the source of all the rumors in the DCU about Maia sleeping with Greg, though he recants them shortly after being dressed down by Gemma about the situation. Some people think Eli is a little bit obsessed with Maia. He is most definitely not. With Philippa Montgomery Philippa Montgomery is another SIS agent, sent to America by the Chief in order to minimize the amount of damage she could do in England. Eli calls her Pippa because of some phantom night he blacked out in London. Both of them were extremely drunk and slept with each other, and Eli, apparently, left in the middle of the night. However, upon reconnecting in America in September 2011, they slept with each other again, and left each other on considerably better terms. The two of them also disregarded SIS orders to steer clear of Liam Tremblay's anti-shared-dreaming rally, and found themselves right in the thick of it. With Phoebe Chou Phoebe Chou, an FBI agent with a dangerous streak, got involved in a sexual game of one-upmanship with Eli throughout February and March 2011. Eli tried to get out of it on his own, but eventually had to enlist Gemma's help to get Phoebe out of his hair. The pair of them also extracted information about the FBI from her mind, which was promptly sent to SIS. With James Eames James Eames is the man who sold Eli out to Scotland Yard and the SIS. Eli regards him as complete scum, and had a little bit of a nuclear meltdown when he saw the man speaking to Gemma in September 2011. Eli has no liking for him, or anything that he does. With Blair Quillman Blair Quillman and Eli worked briefly on an unspecified FBI assignment; they reconnected in September, while Blair was pregnant with her first child. Eli managed to accidentally antagonize her. This is how his relationships usually go. History Eli Thomas grew up the son of the town whore, and pretty much had to make up for that stigmatizing descriptor by being as low-down and gritty as possible. Throughout his young adult and teenage years, Eli became a part of the new punk movement developing in England, nearly getting himself arrested for lighting a Molotov cocktail at a protest while being extremely drunk in 1992. He was briefly in a band with three friends, which split when they realized they were shit and weren't going to go anywhere. The three of them remained friends, however. Eli bought a record store and manned it for much of the nineties and 2000s, until he suddenly sold it to a fellow employee in 2006, upon hearing word that the criminal underground was buzzing about shared dreaming crime. Eli knew about shared dreaming through his estranged sister Janine Thomas, a cocaine and heroin addict who was placed under shared dreaming therapy not six months later. Eli soon became a brutal extractor and pointman, working with efficiency until 2009. In 2009, he made two fatal mistakes: one was killing one of his pointmen in a sloppy manner after a botched extraction attempt, which had the police on his tail. The other was trusting James Eames, his forger for that job. Eames sold Eli out somehow, thus putting SIS on his tale as well. Through this, Gemma Walker was able to track him down and shove him into Limbo, forcing a surrender. As detailed in his relationship with Gemma Walker, Eli was offered a plea bargain that made him an SIS agent, partnered with Miss Walker. By the time they were sent to America in November 2010, they had become very close friends, almost familial in their closeness. Since arriving in America, Eli knows he's done more than his part to sabotage American productivity, first by extracting information from Phoebe Chou, then by dragging Maia Vaughn's name through the mud. He has considerably less qualms about dealing damages to the DCU than Gemma does. Skills Eli really doesn't look like much, but he is a weapons and firearms expert, in addition to being a brutal extractor and fairly gifted architect, though not as gifted as Gemma. His work as an extractor and assassin has also given him a fairly strong fighting sense, and, despite looking like he has a concave chest and no defining muscle, he could probably snap your arm off in a few seconds. Eli is also a self-taught hacker, using his technological skill to get access to files in the FBI system he shouldn't have at his clearance. Category:Characters Category:MPDC Dream Crime Unit Category:Law Enforcement Category:Played By: Hal